Whisper In The Universe
by Bony Hearts
Summary: Humans are on the brink of extinction. And the universe is infinitude.


**Whisper In The Universe**

 **ooooo**

"Somewhere in the universe, on a small planet that is one of the few able to sustain lives and belongs to a system where a Sun still exists, beings of different species mingle. However, if you are really lucky - preferably with an advanced vision, no offense to those without -, you may catch a glimpse of ' _the natives_ '."

\- Extracted from pg. 38, _Book of Discoveries._

 **ooooooooo**

 _[Post_ _267-*-419077]_

Source: _here_

Historically and scientifically, human beings - or _homo sapien_ \- failed in their attempt of migration when their habitat changed for the worse. Their scenarios had been devastating, and their decrease in number puts the entire race at risk of extinction. Researches have been conducted and bases established in the effort of bringing back the creatures to a safe quatity.

Unfortunately, numerous tries on reproduction programs have failed spectacularly, and the remained objects have to be carefully taken care of in special environments.

Even then, their figure keeps shrinking, and none of the female succeed in bearing offsprings.

The one thing that is worth cheering for and considering over is their unexpectedly extensive longevity.

 **ooooooooo**

(Arthur - as he remembers his name to be - has been feeling anxious since early daytime. His instincts sense something bad coming.

He is agitated, and it affects the others around him.

They form a group surrounding him, shifting nervously and looking on in trepidation. Alfred is the closest to him, nuzzling into his body in form of comfort.

The spasm comes as expected, and Arthur cries and convulses along with it. In the midst of his painful haze, he faintly notices the intervention of the _Bigger Ones._ They try to put Alfred, as well as the others, at rest and then proceed to drag Alfred from his person.

An injection is made during shouts and growls, and, slowly - agonizingly - Arthur stills. Alfred is there, finally allowed to wrap him into an embrace.)

 **ooooooooo**

[ _Log 391_ ]

 _Date:_

 _Note:_

Object 4 has shown signs of the early stage of the Vanishing Illness. After the initial symptom of serious convulsion (stabilized with Shot No.7548), Object 4 has been considerably weakened. This seems to lead to its mate's aggressive state and makes it hard to approach the pair.

The other objects are also acting on their behaviors of social intelligence, expressing varying types of unease in the face of a fellow creature's distress.

Immediate treatment for Object 4 and inspections of previous cases are highly recommended. A permission for quarantine is suggested.

Require further observations in order to have appropriate actions.

 **ooooooooo**

(Alfred put up a fight when the _Bigger Ones_ come to take Arthur away. They endeavor to placate him by harmless gestures, and when that proves to be counterproductive, sedate him with force.

Arthur remains unconscious while being carried out of the reserve.)

 **ooooooooo**

 _"There aren't many of us anymore. We now speak the same language and, for the most part, act the same way._

 _But another one vanishes. The others say there is nothing left of that one in existence._ _I remember we used to think we had a voice. Now, it turns out to be barely a whisper in the universe."_

 **ooooooooo**

 ** _Visual Record_** @reserve405A

[ "Since the notification of its downturn in health three Sun circles of 405A Time, Object 4 has made positive progresses and is being considered for ending its quarantine period."

"Object 4 was found twelve full-circuits ago with its male mate - which is very unusual in a bi-gender biological system. A large gap in age was estimated between Object 4 and its mate, Object 31. This is apparent in the way they are numbered."

"Due to Object 4's temporary segregation, Object 31 has displayed bad temperament. Hopefully, with the return of its mate, Object 31 will be calmed..."]

 **ooooooooo**

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Just wondering whether this is going to be successful."_

 _"Our scientists have calculated the chances; hatta believe them that they've got this. We have high hope after all. What are you afraid of?"_

 _"The vastness of the universe, maybe?"_

 _"Man, what've got into you today? Of course, the universe is vast! Have you developed some kinds of phobia I don't know of? If something happens, you shall remember well that you have me come to your rescue!"_

 _"Say something man, your silent stare is creepy!"_

 _"...Don't you dare go back on your words."_

 _"...Huh? Wha- ah! 'Course, I won't! Who do you think I am!? I know you're scared and all, so gotta stick to you-"_

 **ooooooooo**

"There are countless species inhabiting the endless stretch of this dark outer space, withstanding its possibilities of discoveries. We are forever small and curious and wanton towards its magnificence. Our existence is like a whisper of incomplete signals, making it unbearable sometimes.

So, you may dare not compare to such infinitude in the end - but must not let your finitude alienate yourselves.

You are not alone in this universe after all."

\- Extracted from pg. 463, _Book of Discoveries_.

 ** _000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Finite_**.

 ** _000000000000000000000_**

 ** _A/N:_** Let's imagine all the speeches and records that are not of humans are written in alien-speak.

...and sorry, I've been in a weird mood getting injured in an accident and ended up writing this to cope with my discomfort. The format is atrocious since I typed it on my phone. I may come back and fix it later.


End file.
